Royal Family of Charn
'''Royal Family of Charn '''ruled Charn for over 300 years until the Final Great Battle, in which Jadis and Undina fought to be Empress. History Rubina I started the dynasty and reigned for 44 years. She had eleven children, ten daughters and one son. Benerus, the middle child, became Emperor after his mother's death. He was 35 when he became emperor and ruled for 23 years. His son, Benerus II, reigned for twenty years, from his 22d to his death at age 42 in war. Benerus' eldest child, Benerus Jr died months before his father and so Empress Lucinda acceded the throne. She brought glory in war and battle. She died at the mere age of 25 in childbirth. And so came the eighteen years without a ruler for Charn. Her son, Aymicus, was sent away for safety to a traumatizing land. He was corrupt when he came back but managed to rule for 17 years. He had three daughters: Pulchrinda, Solinda and Formause. Pulchrinda relied heavily on her husband and sisters for advice and lost a war. She had two children in consecutive years: Uremia and Aymicus (named after her father). Aymicus wanted the throne badly and so pushed his daughter Corella forward to marry Uremia's son Carnelian. Corella proceded to kill her aunt Uremia, making her Empress by marriage. Carnelian never forgave Corella for this and they lived seperately. The only thing binding them was their daughter Byrella. Byrella was just nineteen when her father died from poison. She was mentally unstable, induced by her husbands beating. She and her husband Ferox had one son: Axton. When Axton was a toddler, Byrella and her lover murdered Ferox and married themselves. Axton I loved his wife dearly, and it was she who advised him not to kill but to exile his mother after he took her crown. Empress Byrella and her husband Ceritus were never seen again and supposedly died in the desert. When Axton I was suspiously murdered, his children were just eight and five years old, and so his wife Desmeralda took over as Empress until her daughters eighteenth birthday. Aloysia was very popular, cared for the poor and ruled justly for Axton II came to the throne at the age of 26 after he had his popular sister Aloysia and his wife Yanura executed for treason. Yanura had commited treason by conspiring to kill Axton and out her daughter Rubina on the throne. Aloysia was about to be married and Axton feared he would lose the throne to his new nephew or niece. Though kind to his daughter Rubina, he once murdered 700 nobles at a feast for having rebellious thoughts. Rubina had a son, named Axton III. On the day he was born, her father died (supposedly killed by Rubina's husband) and she ruled Charn as Rubina II until her son became of age and became emperor himself. Axton III had his wife executed as she failed to give him a son. His two daughters, Jadis and Undina would continue to fight for the throne for years until their respective deaths. Axton ruled for a long time, but when his daughter Jadis turned to dark magic, he cut her from the throne and made her sister Undina crown princess. When many years later, Axton died, Undina couldn't even be coronated because her sister declared war. This war would kill all of Charn, including the sisters themselves. Rulers # Empress Rubina I -44 years # Emperor Benerus I -23 years # Emperor Benerus II -20 years # Empress Lucinda -5 years # Emperor Aymicus -35 years # Empress Pulchrinda -15 years # Empress Urenia -26 years # Emperor Carnelian -18 years # Empress Byrella -29 years # Emperor Axton I -14 years # Empress Desmeralda -10 years # Empress Aloysia -11 years # Emperor Axton II -24 years # Empress Rubina II -21 years # Emperor Axton III -40 years # Empress Undina -6 years # Empress Jadis -two days In total, the family produced seven emperors and eight official empresses (Undina and Jadis are sometimes not counted). Gallery